The present invention relates to an electrical connecting terminal with a female contact portion for a connector.
The female contact portion of an electrical connecting terminal for a connector has a pair of opposing elastic contact segments separated at a distance. When a male pin is inserted between the contact segments, an electric connection with the pin can be provided since the contact segments are electrically conductive.
In conventional electrical connecting terminals, however, contact segments can easily be deformed by "wiggle" movement of the male pin, which occurs when a connector is inserted or pulled out. The deformation is permanent, and results in poor contact with the male pin.